Digimon: Digital Corruption
by Azedenkae
Summary: An illegally built digital world, targeted by DATS to be destroyed. Whilst it might seem simple… there is a catch, the data the world is created from was corrupted… how would it all turn out?


"Stop it from leaving!"

UlforceVeedramon boosted his way towards the stream of data, leaving the Digital World.

"Quickly, stop it!" Alphamon repeated, flying just behind UlforceVeedramon, followed by Dynasmon. Together, all 3 were chasing after the stream of data, but it seemed to be flying much faster than they were.

"QUICKLY, BEFORE IT REACHES THE BARRIER!" Alphamon shouted louder than before, trying to speed up, but he was already at his max speed, and yet it was still faster than him.

And then, it entered the barrier, only seconds before all 3 Digimons entered it too.

"God damn it!" Dynasmon swore, blasting the stream of data with his mouth, bursting the stream apart, but soon it re-gathered and continued on its path. The barrier protected anything in it from being deleted, even with the strength of all the Royal Knights combined.

"What are we supposed to do?" UlforceVeedramon asked, turning to Alphamon, hoping that their leader could come up with something.

"I… I don't know… what we can do…" Alphamon replied, helpless, as all three stared at the stream, waiting for it to disappear. Slowly, bit by bit, the data crossed through the other side of the barrier, transferred to the human world. Bit by bit, at the angry faces of the Royal Knights.

"DAMN IT!" UlforceVeedramon shouted, too annoyed to contain himself.

"Calm down!"

"HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN?" UlforceVeedramon shouted back at his leader. "All the data on every single Digimon alive is being teleported to some unknown organization in the human world!" UlforceVeedramon panted heavily, his body pulsating from all the anger.

It all started out when a robot entered the Digital World, searching out the Royal Knights. Upon coming in contact with them, the robot stated that it was from DATS, coming here to offer help in gathering all the data of the Digimons in the Digital World, compiling it into a database for the Royal Knights.

At that time, the Digital World was in chaos, so the Royal Knights had many other things to do, thus they agreed, not knowing that the robot was not from DATS at all.

It was not until a month later that the real robot from DATS came to offer help. It was then that the Royal Knights realized they were tricked, and set off to destroy the other robot.

It was only moments later that Gallantmon stumbled upon the robot and easily slashed it apart, thinking that it was over.

But DATS had scanned the entire world and found that the robot had emitted a stream of data just before it died, the one chased by the three knights until now.

"Damn it why!" UlforceVeedramon repeated again, this time only one tenth of the stream is left. "Why can't we stop it!" He shouted for one last time, and then proceeded to fly straight into the data stream, standing in between it and started to stab at it randomly, spewing data all over.

"It's no use, don't waste your strength." Alphamon said, as the data returned to normal and began flowing again… just that this time it hit UlforceVeedramon's body and splitted in two, each side flowing over and around UlforceVeedramon's body, rejoining again behind his back.

This was when an idea came to Alphamon and quickly, he flew over to UlforceVeedramon out, placing one hand on UlforceVeedramon's side, where the data was. It worked. The data now began to flow over Alphamon's hand, then arm, farther and farther from UlforceVeedramon, whilst the other half went the normal way, around his body but not merging with anything, through the barrier.

Upon seeing this, Dynasmon instantly flew off and joined Alphamon's side, so that the stream had to travel even further, and it worked. When the stream finally went around all the bodies, the other half has already traveled much further, thus it joint with a different set of data, corrupting it, and this continued until there was no data left to be teleported away.

All 3 Digimons let go of each other, sighing.

"So… will that work?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Possibly."

"Hopefully." Alphamon corrected.

"Yeah, hopefully." Dynasmon agreed, and the 3 stared at the barrier, wondering if anything would happen.

1 week later

"Where are you up to now?!"

"Almost there, just a bit more!" Natalia replied, staring at the screen, her fingers dancing across the keyboard. "I've got everything ready. Just need to jumpstart it." She quickly explained, still at work.

"I hope you'll be done soon." Her boss, Carlos added, strutting to and fro behind her. "Because, just in case you haven't notice, everyone else have finished, and they're busy fighting outside already, trying to buy you time. So work faster, or we're doomed."

"Hey! Give me time, ok? My job is the most important out of all the jobs, so of course it's gonna take longer than everyone else. Just wait a bit more while." Natalia replied, still typing with the same pace.

"Well, just so you know, we'v-"

"Done."

"Done?"

"Done." Natalia repeated, as Carlos leaned over to watch the screen. It showed a ball of different colors, mostly covered with blue, along with 2 large masses on top and bottom, along with 36 much smaller ones dotting the middle like a belt. Around it, white puffs drifted all over the place randomly. Pressing a button, the screen zoomed very far into one of the smaller masses to reveal hundreds, probably a thousand dots scattered all over the area.

"One thousand Digieggs per island?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, one thousand." Natalia replied.

"And each environment is the same?"

"Very similar, not the same, but yes, very similar. Every island contains the same things."

"Good, better hurry and put on the protection, before they come."

Natalia quickly danced the keyboard and turned around. "Done. Now let's get out of here." She said, as all the screens in the room flickered off.

Without wasting another second, Natalia stood up and joined Carlos in running out of the door to the small room, quickly locking it up and joining their Digimons right outside.

"So… how long do you think it will take them to get here?" Natalia asked, patting her Greymon on the shoulders.

"Well, probably very soon. Maybe around 5 to 10 minutes max…" Carlos replied, also patting his Aquilamon on the shoulders.

And so they waited, but as stated by Carlos, only for a moment. About 7 minutes later, multiple blasts broke apart near the area they stood in, followed by many Digimons of all sorts being thrown around through the walls, followed by a BantyoLeomon, a Dianamon, an Eaglemon, an Apollomon and Gryphonmon walking in along with 2 boy and 3 girls.

One of the girls started moving forwards. She was averaged built, with black hair and dark skin, along with deep black eyes. She was wearing a blouse and a dress running past her knees a bit, which were both white in color. Walking straight up towards Natalia and Carlos, grinning an evil smile. "So… you must be the mastermind of this project, eh?" The girl questioned Carlos and then turned to Natalia. "And how are you, my ex-comrade?"

Natalia smiled. "I'm doing well, Trang." She replied, and Greymon proceeded to step one foot forwards. A split second later, it was thrown back hard into the wall by a white blast of light and de-digivolved straight back to Botamon and fell to the floor, alive but charred.

"I see your Digimon haven't improved one bit." The girl called Trang said, glancing at the Botamon.

Natalia too, turned to her Digimon. "Of course, we're peaceful people. We just like to have fun, unlike you thugs." At the last three words, Natalia turned towards Trang, glaring at her.

Trang turned back to Natalia, also with the same glare. Another flash of light passed behind her back and Aquilamon got thrown half way across the corridor, rolling about another 5 meters before stopping charred and burnt.

"How'd you come up with attacking me when everyone is looking and that Eaglemon had just annihilated one of your colleague's Digimon?" Trang slowly said as she slowly turned to Carlos, talking louder and faster as she comes closer to facing him straight in the eye.

"Well… I don't know… I was thinking by doing that, you'd pay attention to the door behind us, which is what you need to break down to access our computers…" Carlos replied, nudging his head at the door.

Trang looked at it and then turned around. "Wayne?" She called, and then turned back again, not at Carlos, but at Natalia. "Too bad we're about to destroy all the things you worked for."

"We'll see." Natalia retaliated, standing to the side so that they can have a clear shot at the door.

Wayne, the tall Asian boy that Trang nodded to in turn nodded at the Apollomon and it nodded back, before proceeding to rumble towards the door, leaving burning footsteps into the ground and with one well-aimed punch, the door bursted open, crashing down to the ground. Quickly, Apollomon backed away, and moments later when the place stopped smoking, Trang walked in, followed by her 4 comrades.

The moment they walked inside, her 4 comrades spreaded around the computers, turning them on and started to type vigorously, whilst she turned around at Natalia and Carlos, who was standing at the door now. "And you think you'll still be smirking after this?" Trang asked, glaring at her.

"We'll see."

Trang turned back to her team. "So what's the progress, Katherine?" She shouted at the girl who was on the computer Natalia was on earlier. Unlike Trang, Katherine had short blond hair and even when sitting, could clearer be recognized as taller than Trang. And also unlike Trang, she wore blue jeans and a t-shirt, along with a black over coat.

"Zero." The girl replied, typing furiously at the keyboard.

"WHAT?" Trang shouted, stomping her way to the computer. All she saw was a blue screen of data, and nothing else. Behind her, Natalia was laughing loudly.

Trang turned to Natalia, annoyed, and then went onto the other computers. It was the same. No pictures, images, videos, no nothing. Nothing at all, just strings and strings of code that leads to nothing.

Just when she thought she can't get anymore angry, Natalia spoke up. "You can't get anything."

"SHUT UP!" Trang shouted, turning towards Natalia and charging at her, holding her collar up.

"What are you going to do?" Natalia taunted, keeping absolute calm, unlike her ex-comrade.

Trang's fist clenched even harder than before, but then she calmed down and released her grip, letting Natalia down.

"Thank you." Natalia replied, smiling at the very disgruntled Trang and then walking pass her towards her computer. "If you please." She said to the girl named Katherine, and Katherine quickly moved to the side, for her to sit down. "Thank you."

In a flash of fingers, the blue screen with the string of codes disappeared, and is replaced with the overview of the Digital World that Natalia was working on. "Here you are." Natalia said, standing up from her seat to let the DATS members swarm around. "So, what do you think?" She asked from behind, staring at the back of the members triumphantly as they browsed the world. "Every single Digimon is added there. Every single one, even the Royal Knights." Natalia sneered. "I have even added a special jump-start program, which will make enough time go by for the Digimons to all digivolved to mega level."

"I think…" Trang replied, turning back to Natalia. "That you failed."

It took around 3 seconds for the words to sink in. "WHAT?" Natalia shouted, pushing the DATS members aside to view the screen. Typing a secret code into the computer, the images of each of the 36 islands zoomed by to show something she didn't expect. More than 1/4th of the islands were deserted, and for the rest, not all have digivolved to mega. Some stopped at ultimate, others at champion, more at rookie stage and some didn't even make it past the in-training stage. "What the heck is going on…" Natalia exclaimed, whilst Trang stood behind her, sniggering.

Natalia turned around, her face reddened with anger. But then, the color disappeared and Natalia smiled again. "Then again, there are Digimon in this world, and you can't delete it, because its protected by a firewall even we, the designers, cannot hack through despite designing it. Which also means that your mission to erase this new existence has failed."

Trang stopped laughing right away and glared at Natalia. "Take them away!" She ordered her group, and they instantly surrounded Natalia, whilst their Digimons surrounded Carlos, the BantyoLeomon carrying the Aquilamon on one shoulder, the Botamon on the other hand.

"Ok, ok, I can go by myself." Natalia said, as she turned around and walked out the door with Carlos, leaving Trang behind.

Finally, when they all left, Trang whipped out her mobile phone and called someone… she needed specialists.

12 hours later

"Are you sure it's alright to send him." Trang shouted at a man, as Wayne, the tall Asian boy followed Katherine, the pretty American girl along with another boy, not as tall as Wayne but is more muscular and rougher look walked into a giant cylindrical container, the casing made out of strong plastic, capable of insulating against many things. "Come on, you know his personality!" Again, she shouted back at him, who was much taller than her, but only seemed to be a few years older than her.

"Well, we needed as many people to go in there as possible, and well, according to YOUR research, only those 3 Digimon in your team can go." The man replied.

"But you KNOW Wayne! You know his personality!" Trang countered again.

"Yes, but there are no other alternatives, is there?"

"I can go instead of him!"

"You? Oh please! Only the true tamer of the Digimon can control the Digimon properly!" The man countered.

"But-"

"Look, I'm your leader and I have decided. They are going, no matter what. Therefore, as your leader, I order you to stop complaining." The man commanded, his voice full of assertiveness.

Trang was going to reply, but seeing his burning eyes, decided that it was best not to do so. Instead… "I'm sorry… I guess you're right. I will now contain myself." She replied, and the man nodded, walking away, whilst the last girl in her team of 5 came up next to her.

"Too bad, isn't it…"

"Yeah, Valerie…" Trang replied to her.

Valerie looked down at Trang. Like Katherine, she was taller than her leader. She was almost the same height as Katherine too, and also just as beautiful and smart. If it wasn't for her brown hair and her personality, they'd easily be mistaken as twins.

"And I really wanted to go too…" Valerie sighed, as all the three tamers and their Digimons were inside, and the door began to close. "Damn messed up project. I can't believe it messed up in such a way that my twin sister could go, but I couldn't!" Despite always being the more agressive one, she and Katherine are very close, and everyone knew it, despite whatever she might do to Katherine, the nice kind girl. Everyone knew she cared about Katherine a lot.

"Yeah… damn messed up project…" Trang repeated Valerie, staring as the area was cleared and most of everyone was typing rapidly into their computers.

Three hours ago

"I got 3 things." Valerie said, pushing back on her chair as she glared at her monitor, quickly attracting her team around her.

"Go on." Trang replied hastily.

"I got a bad news, a neutral news, and good news. What do you guys want first?" Valerie turned around at the group, who just stared back at them.

"Alright, alright." Valerie turned back to the monitor and typed in a code. The screen flickered, and a Tyrannomon appeared. The cam then zoomed out to show even more Tyrannomons, along with many other types of Digimons. Then, the screen seemed to be pulled sideways, stopping at countless Bombmons, jumping around, then moved again and Ankylomons were leading Armadillomons through a forest. This went on and on, until the screen went back to the Agumon Lines. "So, anyone notice anything at a glance?"

The team shook their heads. "Thought so." Valerie continued. "Notice that all of the Digimons' names begin with one out of 7 letters, A, B, G, K, S, T and U. Wait, before you say anything, here is proof." Valerie typed into the computer a string of codes, and the cam zoomed over to where the Agumon Lines were. "Notice, Botamon, Koromon, Agumon, SnowAgumon, ToyAgumon, BlackAgumon. Fresh, In-Training and Rookie." She said, then zoomed to elsewhere. Notice, Tsubumon, Upamon, Armadillomon. All living together." The rest of the teams nodded.

"Then… there is…" She scrolled over to another island. "Torikaramon and Burgermon. Fresh and Rookie. No In-Training. I scanned the whole planet. No In Training. And just in case you were going to say that it might be a coincidence, well, it's the same 2 other islands." She took a moment to take in some breathe, then continued. "But if you need real proof, not just stuff like this, then here, look at these videos I've captured." Valerie said, once again typing something in, and a new window appeared, showing a SnowBotamon. It was hopping around like normal, playing with others… for about 30 seconds. Then suddenly, it shown in a bright white light and moments later when the light disappeared, it was a Salamon, not a Nyaromon. Valerie turned around at her team. "I have a few dozen videos, in just 4 hours." She said.

"Ok… I guess we're convinced. So basically, they screwed up, thanks to the data being corrupted by Alphamon, Dynasmon and UlforceVeedramon." Trang stated.

"Yes, and because of the corruption, not all Digimons are present, along with some of the lines being messed up and, finally, the Skip-Digivolution of some of the Digimons."

The team nodded at the final statement. "So… that's the…?"

"Neutral News. The good news is I've finally cracked the code needed to synchronize with this Digital World. Thus, teleportation there is now possible." Valerie said, at the lightening of everyone's faces.

"Before all of you can be fully happy though, I'll deliver the bad news. The rule of the first letters of the Digimon names also affects our Digimons." Valerie intercepted, turning her chair fully around.

It took a while for what she said to sink in. Then, "NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Trang shrieked, falling to the ground on her knees. "NO!" She shouted again, and this time, it drew many people from the outside in, including her own leader…

Back to Now

The giant cylinder began to be enveloped by a bright golden light, circling around all the tamers and started to pick up its pace and more sparkles of light appeared, until the whole volume of the cylinder was shining bright, second by second, brighter and brighter until it engulfed the whole room, not just the cylinder. Then, a split second later all the light inside the cylinder disappeared, along with the tamers and Digimons in it.


End file.
